Life is a song
by lirio azul
Summary: Pequeñas historias de 1, 2 y solo talvez hasta 3 capitulos sin ninguna union entre ellas, inspiradas en canciones. (Se aceptan ideas) ... 1 capitulo: Jueves - pareja: AoSaku *0*/


Disclaimer: nada de lo aqui utilizado, ni Kuroko no Basket, ni la bella cancion es mía(talvez con algunas modificaciones por la situacion y los personajes), todo es de su creador/autor/editor/etc, correspondiente.

Solo los utilizo para crear estos trocitos de historia y sufrir junto a ustedes.

Espero les guste, con todo mi cariño y dulzura.

**Jueves**

_Si fuera más guapo y un poco más listo_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

Todos los dias es lo mismo, tan lleno de tedio, despertar, levantarme, bañarme, desayunar y arreglarme para mis clases en la universidad.

Mi nombre es Sakurai Ryo, estudiante de gastronomia, complexion pequeña y timida, castaño, ojos color avellana, introvertido y totalmente asustadiso (algo que realmente odio).

Todo a sido así desde que me mude a este departamento, pero él, le a dado un vuelco a mi vida y mi corazon, desde que lo vi no pude quitarme de la cabeza su imagen tan vivaz, tan energico, todo lo contrario a mí, un chico doncel tan simple, y él, con su cabello azul oscuro, piel morena, complexion ejercitada, con esa mirada azul al igual que su cabello, tan llena de electricidad y prepotencia, pero con algo escondido detras de esa mirada cargada de orgullo y vanidad, algo del cual quiero ser el que lo descubra.

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quién eres._

Si tan solo tubiera el valor suficiente para pararme, caminar, llegar a el y al menos saludarlo.

No soy muy amvicioso, ni pido mucho, solo conocerlo o almenos aunque sea solo una vez entablar una conversacion.

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti, mi ropa más bonita._

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

Como todos los dias se sube al metro en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, sube, camina y se sienta en el mismo lugar, para agrado de mí, se sienta en frente mio, sin saber que cada dia me esmero en arreglarme por él, algo que ase que mis pupilas comienzen a inundarse de lagrimas.

El siquiera me nota, voltea desinteresadamente y lanza un bostezo contra el cristal, señal de su aburrimiento.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar._

Mientras pensaba en mi infortunio de quererte desde las sombras, volteas a verme, y me descubres con mi mirada sibre ti.

Cierro los ojos por miedo a tu mirada acusadora o alguna reprimenda, pero no llega nada.

Apartas la vista y apenas respiro por la alegria de no ser descubierto, pero me ago pequeñito y me pongo a temblar a causa de mi suerte desalentadora, pero ¿que esperaba? ¿Acaso un suceso digno de una pelicula o novela literaria romantica? Ja, buena broma, ¿acaso se siquiera si podria tener una oportunidad? Talvez y solo le gusten las mujeres, pienso, mientras mi corazon se comprime a causa de la tristesa que causa mis propios pensamientos.

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_

_De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo_

_Va y viene el silencio._

Así era mi dia a dia desde que lo conoci, sin una señal de que notara mi presencia.

Y yo, cada vez mas enamorado de el, grasioso ¿cierto? Siquiera he hablado alguna vez con él pero digo amarlo.

Cada vez que pienso en ello me rio de mi ingenuidad y mis tonterias ¿amarlo sin conocerlo?

Aunque...claro que se algo de él.

Sé sus gustos, su cumpleaños, nombre completo y a que escuela va y que carrera toma.

Poca cosa ¿cierto? Pero para mi es mas importante que el hecho de encontrar un mapa del tesoro, guardo esa informacion en lo mas recondito de mi corazon para nunca olvidarlo.

¿Acosador? No, solo un idiota enamorado.

Bueno talvez un poco desde el nomento que supe hibamos a la misma universidad.

Lo veo desde lejos, suspirando por que sus ojos me miren a mí y no a todas esas chicas y donceles que se le acercan con dobles intenciones a pesar de que su mirada denota total aburrimiento.

Desde entonces he podido ir recopilando infornacion poco a poco.

Pero este dia despues de meses es diferente.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar._

A pesar de que pasa lo mismo...

...Sentir tu mirada sobre mí, cerrar lo ojos al sentirme observada y seguramente descubierta en mi escrutinio hacia el, solo suspira, aparta la vista y bosteza.

Todo esto causante de que mis pupilas se cristalisen y mi cuerpo tiemble por la impotencia de no estar a su nivel.

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._

_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_

_Y me quiero morir._

Pero hoy sera diferente, ya lo he decidido, a pesar de que seguro despues me arrepentire y llorare en la esquina de mi cama con mi oso de peluche gigante a causa de mis absurdas acciones y el desalentador resultado a causa del obvio rechazo.

Al momento de entrar no me siento donde siempre, espero a que sea tu parada y camino hacia ti, me decido a porfin al menos saludarte a pesar de ser tonto el hecho de hablarte por tu nombre aunque jamas hemos hablado siquiera.

Llego a tí, me siento a tu lado, volteas, veo insertidumbre, duda, sorprendentemente alegria y ...

-Hola, Aomine-kun!.

...te hablo tartamudeando mientras mi cuerpo tiembla a causa de los nervios que me carcomen por dentro, seguro piensas que chico más tonto, y quisiera que la tierra se abriera y me comiera o almenos que el metro se partiera y salir del bagon...

...me siento morir.

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo_

_Y elijo este tren._

Pero el tiempo se para, al verte sonreir con alegria impregnada en tus ojos y con una voz melodiosa -almenos para mí- te acercas mas y me dices...

-Hola! Yo no te conosco y ya te hechaba de menos al no verte en tu lugar cuando subi, pero al ver que te acercabas me sorprendi mucho, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren a pesar de que me deja alejado de mi casa.

Sus palabras me sorprenden y alegran mucho.

A partir de ahi comenzamos una charla muy tranquila y amena.

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial este once de marzo._

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz._

Me doy cuenta que ya estamos llegando a mi parada, pero no quiero irme y dejar de hablar con el.

Se que mañana volveremos a vernos y talvez hasta lo encuentre en la universidad, pero tengo miedo de que solo sea un sueño y no se si en la vida real correria el mismo riesgo con el temor de no tener el mismo resultado.

Una idea vino a mi cabeza.

Sintiendome de alguna forma culpable por el hecho de que no tome el tren correcto me desido a comentarle que lo acompañare a su parada y hací aprovecho para segir un poco mas a su lado.

Desde hoy once de marzo mi vida a cambiado, sorprendente que la causa sea un completo desconocido.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decirtelo, sin poder reaccionar, tomas mi mano, mi corazon late desenfrenado como caballo en carrera, me sonrrojo intensamente compitiendo con el tono de una fresa, volteo y sorprendentemente tu estas igual que yo.

En ese momento llegamos a un tunel y se apaga la luz.

Se escucha un estruendo, y no tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando, se agita el bagon, la gente se espanta y un niño comienza a llorar.

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._

Dentro del tunel, el metro se detiene y la mano que sostenia la mia afirma su agarre.

Tomando valor decido buscar su cara con mi otra mano y lo beso en los labios suavemente.

Lo suelto y giro mi rostro con temor de su reaccion, mientras mi rostro se tiñe de un carmin intenso, razon por lo que agradesco la oscuridad del lugar.

Derrepente se escucha de nuevo el estruendo y ahora junto a un chirrido dices las palabras que tanto soñe...

_Dices que me quieres ..._

Yo sin saber que hacer voltéo y te sonrio mientras te miraba con todo el amor que me he guardado y tomas mi mano otravez.

El bagon comienza a deformarse con el impacto y siento como mi cuerpo impacta contra los asientos pero no me sueltas en ningun momento.

Al impactar mi corazon late a mil por hora, siento que te mueves a mi lado pero yo no puedo reaccionar a causa del dolor, tomas mi menton me das un beso y puedo sentir como tus mejillas se encuentran humedas, seguramente a causa de las lagrimas por la situacion en la que nos encontramos, yo sin poder reaccionar siento como mis fuerzas se van poco a poco de mi cuerpo y en mis ultimos suspiros escucho como un susurro...

-Te quiero...

Y tomando mis ultimas fuerzas ago el mayor esfuerzo en mi vida para poder girar mi rostro a tu direccion, sonreirte y decir sin soltar nuestras manos...

-Yo tambien...

_... y yo te regalo..._

_...El último soplo de mi corazón..._

-0000-0000-

-Señores y señoras nos reportan que acaba de pasar un horrible catastrofe, hoy 11 de marzo a ocurido uno de los mayores atentados en uno de los principales metros de la ciudad.

Todo comenzo desde la estacion del metro central, que se encuentra a mitad de la ciudad, la zona mas concurrida.

Los afectados han sido al parecer segun lo que me han dicho cuatro metros con mas de 120 pasajeros, ahorita se encuentran los paramedicos, policias y todos los socorristas ayudando en lo que pueden, mientras los bomberos apagan las llamas causadas por el impacto.

Podemos ver como por desgracia ya han sacado a varios sin vida y muchos otros con lesiones o quemaduras.

Les pedimos que comprendan la situacion, guarde la calma y apoye de la forma que pueda...

Vamos contigo toño para que sigas informandonos de este horrible acontecimiento...

Decia una reportera que se presentaba ante el publico televidente mientras presentaban imagenes de un video en vivo del accidente mencionado, en la pantalla de televiciones de casas, edificios, mercados, bares y pantallas enormes que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, se podian ver como los socorristas sacaban a la gente de entre los escombros y otros levantaban una parte del metro que se encontraba deforme a causa del impacto y como bajo el escombro se encontraban dos jovenes tomados de las manos completamente inconcientes...

Hola ! Lirio reportandose general (es) ...

Espero les aiga gustado...almenos yo estoy conforme...

Cualquier duda respecto a este conjunto de historias favor de enviarlo via PM o en un review porque no quiero hacer notas de autor enooormes ... n.n" asi que grasias por una nueva oportunidad y disculpas a aquellas (o) que esperan las actualizaciones de las otras historias de ¿papas? Y KnB: karaoke...ya mero actualizo...solo que por distintas razones personales, emocionales y de trabajo no los he podido terminar ademas de enfriarme en este mundo de mis lindos, sensualones y hermosos chicos de kuroko no basket asi que inicie con este nuevo proyecto para calentar motores ;)

(se aceptan consejos, ideas, parejas, canciones y situaciones, ambientes o universos diversos)

Asi que nos leemos despues...

...Comerciales publicitarios...

Marque ahora y mande un review y resivira un poster tamaño real de la kiseki no sedai en traje de baño...y solo por ser el numero 10 cualquiera de ellos en traje de enfermera...

Asi que envie su review Yaaa ! ...

*promocion valida hasta agotar existencias ...

XD ... n.n


End file.
